This invention relates to connectable, compartmented nursery or planter boxes having weight supporting grids therein, which may be permanently or temporarily installed after initial cultivation in either horizontal or vertical arrangements. Nursery boxes for growing and transplanting previously cultivated plants, such as lawn grass, flowers, etc. to provide an "instant environment" are well known. With the prior art boxes, however, a substantial amount of soil preparation is necessary before transplanting and installing such boxes, and considerable time and cost is thus involved. Furthermore, such transplanted lawns, flower beds, etc. are subject to trampling and damage when a person walks on them.
Recently, a need has arisen for the transplanting and installation of pre-cultivated lawn grasses and the like on concrete, asphalt, hard ground, or even building roofs, to provide temporary displays for entertainment or special events, wherein the nursery boxes can be easily removed after use.